powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers
Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers is the sixteenth and seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Turbo. Synopsis At a charity clean-up drive, Divatox's latest monster, Shrinkasect, flies into the Blue Senturion's head and makes him go berserk before shrinking him, and then shrinks Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya to the size of bugs, who then get captured by Divatox. While aboard Divatox's submarine, the four Rangers discover that they will permanently turn into actual insects if they don't return to normal size as soon as possible. So, they try to make their escape, while Justin, the sole unshrunken Ranger, searches all of Angel Grove for both his micro-sized teammates and Bulk & Skull, who are driving a car with a soda can loaded with one of Divatox's detonators. Plot Part 1 to be added Part 2 to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Red Turbo Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Green Turbo Ranger) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Pink Turbo Ranger) *David Walsh as Blue Senturion (voice) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Part I) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Part I) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier (voice) *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch (voice) *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *??? as Mayor Carrington *Carol Hoyt as Divatox & Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *David Walsh as Blue Senturion (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Michael Sorich as Shrinkasect (voice) Zords *Turbo Megazord *Robo Racer Notes * During production of Turbo, a completely different episode titled "Rangers in Concert" (written by Coleen White) was originally meant to be the mid-season finale. It would've focused on not only Carlos (whose surname was originally "Chavez") and Ashley (who was originally named "Missy"), but also Lt. Stone's niece Jenny Hunter (from "Cars Attacks", and she was originally named "Ashley"), as well as introduce Tanya's intern at KAGV named Michael (who was a prototype of T.J.), as well as have the current Power Rangers fighting a cockroach monster called the Rockin' Roach. At the end of the episode, the Blue Senturion would have been fixed, and show Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya the full Millennium Message, revealing Michael, Ashley, Carlos, and Missy as the next team and the ones who save the world from the United Alliance of Evil. But this script was scrapped when Doug Sloan and Ann Austen were both fired. However, "Passing the Torch" works on the possibility that the retiring Rangers did see the full Millennium Message. http://sirstack.livejournal.com/33969.html * Tracy Lynn Cruz (Ashley Hammond) and Roger Velasco (Carlos Vallerte) do not appear in Part II of this episode. * This episode is a pun to the 1989 Disney movie, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids. * Final appearance and acknowledgement of Mayor Carrington. * Bulk & Skull are turned back into humans, but become invisible instead. They'll next appear in "Stitch Witchery". * Justin is the only Ranger to appear unmorphed in Part 2. * In Part 2, Divatox says to Elgar, "You know, one of these days Elgar, one of these days, Pow! Right to the Moon!" This is a reference to the character Ralph Kramden's famous catchphrase from the 1955 sitcom The Honeymooners. * The click sounds heard before and after the Blue Senturion's sentences changes after Part 1. Errors * In Part I, Blue Senturion was back to normal after having Shrinkasect removed from his head. But in Part II, while shrunk, Blue Senturion makes nonsensical comments like he had when he had Shrinkasect in his head. * In Part I, when Adam and Justin are in the park (after the Blue Senturion assisted them in clearing Elgar and the piranhatrons out), Blue Senturion was blue. When Divatox looks at him through her periscope, he's red. * While the Rangers manage to enlarge back to normal size thanks to the torpedoes, the process of them turning into insects should technically not have stopped, as the torpedoes only change the size of whoever they hit. Songs *You're Done, Piranhatrons See Also (fight footage) Category:Turbo Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode